


Kid Sister

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [164]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Calendar, Couches, Crossword Puzzles, Easel, F/M, Gen, Long-term House Guest, Plush Elephant, Roommates, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shopping, Sleeping arrangements, Three Things, Time Travel, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Daniel only wanted to do a little window shopping, but ends up taking home a present for his "kid sister."





	Kid Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [texiut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stowaway in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751296) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> texiut prompted A calendar, An easel, A plush elephant.
> 
> Takes place after/in the same universe as [Stowaway in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751296).

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

Daniel jumped, nearly knocking over a nearby easel that held a sign declaring all dresses to be 30% off.

It was why he had come in, really, but he didn't want it to  _ look _ that was why he'd come in. After all, what was he going to say? That he had a woman holed away in his apartment who'd last looked at a calendar in the year 2014? 

He had only meant to browse a little before the store closed while he talked himself  _ out _ of buying a dress for her.

But the saleswomen were much sneakier than he'd expected.

"No, I, uh..." He searched wildly for an excuse, spotting a display of stuffed animals nearby. "I'd like one of those, please."

"The giraffe or the elephant?" the woman asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Elephant," Daniel decided quickly.

"Is it a gift? Shall I wrap it up for you, sir?"

"No thank you. It's... it's for my... my kid sister, so... she won't mind one way or the other," Daniel stammered. 

"Of course, sir." The woman seemed to see right through him, smiling that knowing smile as she led him over to the cash register. 

Daniel handed over the money and she pushed the toy over the counter to him. 

"Here you are, sir. If you change your mind and decide that your...  _ kid sister _ needs a dress, our sale will run through next week."

"Thank you," Daniel managed to say, blushing furiously as he made his escape.

* * *

Darcy was passed out on the couch when he got back, snoring quietly with a blanket draped over her legs and yesterday's newspaper half covering her face.

Daniel sighed shook his head, swapping the elephant for the newspaper and heading for the kitchen. He found a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in the oven (it was still warm) and a note on the counter: "We're out of coffee!"

They had also run out of coffee two days before. Daniel suspected that Darcy did little else other than drink coffee and make breakfast foods. Not that he was complaining; sleeping on the couch and constantly buying coffee was a small price to pay for not having to cook his own meals.

Darcy would gladly have taken the couch, but it seemed wrong to Daniel, so they were constantly locked in a "who takes the couch" politeness-off. Daniel had learned that his best ammunition was not the chivalry route but more of a "you're my guest" path. Though it seemed that Darcy had decided to win the fight that night by simply not having it. 

He opened the paper, but was distracted by Darcy as she turned over onto her side, snuggling up to the plush elephant he'd tucked next to her.

Sure, sometimes hosting a woman from the future was like living with your kid sister, but it occasionally had its perks.

She'd left most of the crossword for him to do.

Maybe he'd go back and buy her that dress after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173900351188/kid-sister)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
